Total Drama Replay
by AstridLovesYou
Summary: Season 5 of Total Drama everyone! Total Drama Replay! Were bringing back and introducing some contestants. Stay tuned for Total. Drama. Replay! Rated T for some language. *Apps Closed*
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm**Ilovefanfictions123****. **I'm writing a Total Drama Story called**Total Drama Replay****. **16 of a mix of the old and new cast will be starring, PLUS 16 newer castmembers. Just PM me your OC and if you get chose, you will be in the next season of Total Drama! Just pointing out the obvious..

****APP****

**Basics-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Nicknames:**

**Apperance-**

**Body Shape (Muscular, Skinny, etc.):**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Clothing-**

**Normal:**

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Gymwear:**

**Likes and Dislikes-**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorites-**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Audition Tape (optional):**

**Any Other Things I should Know?:**


	2. Chapter 1: The Originals

**The camera slowly focused on the show host, Chris, who was looking at his nails. He had noticed the camera and gave his usual smirk.**

**"Hey there, I'm Chris McLean coming at you live from a now Clean Camp Wawanakwa. Were back for more drama in this season of Total Drama... Total.. Drama.. Replay!" Chris said as they cut to the theme**

_**(Theme Song)**_

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.**_

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

_**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see.**_

_**I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna live close to the sun.**_

_**So pack your bags cause I've already won.**_

_**Everything to prove.**_

_**Nothing in my way.**_

_**I'll get there one day.**_

_**Cause I wanna be famous.**_

_**(A bunch of Na's)**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**_

_**(Whistles)**_

**The camera focused on the show host, once again, as he smiled again.**

**"In this season we will have sixteen of the campers from the first four seasons and sixteen new competitors. They will be competeing for 2,000,000 dollars!" (How does he have that much money!? :o) " Now I think it's about time you met our 16 originals! First up we have Cody!" Chris said as the gap-toothed brunette jumped off his boat and stepped out on the dock.**

**"Yo Chris!" Cody said as they exchanged high fives.**

**"Hey Cody. What's up man?" Chris asked smiling.**

**"Nothing. Excited to be here though!" The brunette said grinning his usual gap-toothed grin.**

**"Okay! Go to the other end of the dock! Now.." Chris said starting to get annoyed by all the small talk. Cody did so as another boat pulled up. The smell of delinquency and shame lingered through the air, or maybe that was just Duncan's Axe.**

**"Duncan. Hows it going man." Chris asked smiling at Duncan. He just shrugged and pushed past him, almost knocking him into the newly clean water.**

**"Sheesh." He said fixing his shirt.**

**"Ahem. Anywho our next camper is the sweetheart Zoey!" Chris said as the small red-head walked onto the dock frowning.**

**"Someone Please Kill Me." She said glaring at Chris, still mad about last season.**

**"I'm sure the sharks will." He said smirking as she rolled her eyes and walked past, standing beside Cody.**

**"Hi!" Cody said smiling.**

**"Hey." She said not being able to resist smiling. When people are happy, she's happy!**

**"Our next camper is Bridgette!" Chris said as the blonde surfer chick jumped off the boat and landed of the dock. He hair was let down this time and hung to her waist.**

**"Hey Chris! What's up?" She said putting her surf board in a vertical postion and placing the bottom on the dock. She placed her hand on her hip.**

**"Nothing. Trying out a new style I see." He said smiling as she nodded and walked to the end of the dock. Chris just gave a leisure smile and turned back to he dock.**

**"Next we have, Eva!" He said as Eva stepped on the dock. Bridgette swallowed hard and hid behing Duncan.**

**"Having fun back there, Malibu?" He asked looking back. She growled at him as she peeked over his shoulder. Eva had seen her do so and walked over to her and grabbed her shirt.**

**"Well well well. Look who we have here... The backstabbing traitor." Eva said glaring at her.**

**"Next up is Izzy!" Chris said quickly as Izzy backflipped off her boat and, not knowing she would do so, hit her head on the railing, falling face-flat on the deck.**

**"Haha! That was fun! Eva! Your competeing in this season to? Awesome! Now Team E-Scope is back together!" The insane red-head said grinning and hugging her friend.**

**"Um. What about-" Eva started.**

**"Noah?" Chris asked as Noah walked out on the dock.**

**"Hoo-rah. Glad you forgot about me." He said rolling his eyes and wiggling his finger in the air.**

**"Noah!" She screamed jumping on his back. The weight had got to him and he fell over. "It's great to see you again! Can you kiss Cody for me so I can get a picture?" She asked wiggling her camera. Cody and him blushed as everyone laughed.**

**"I'm not gay! And does that have to be the first question you ask me in Every Single One of Our Conversations?" He yelled pushing her off of him.**

**" Yes, yes it does. And I have pictures. " She said smirking and holding a picture of Noah snuggling on Codys lap when they got lost in the 'Celebrity Manhunt' episode.**

**"Wait. That was y-" Cody started as Chris cleared his throat.**

**"Ahem! Now we have Scott." Chris said as Scott, suprisingly better, stepped on the dock.**

**"Yeah. I'm back." He said smirking as Zoey growled.**

**"Ugh. You? When will you ever learn to stop being such a stupid little ditch-digger?" Zoey asked placing a hand on her hip. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her.**

**"Is that the best you could come up with, because I've got a few good names for you." He said smiling. She growled and turned away sternly.**

**"Why do they always interrupt me?" Chris asked the camera guy, as he just gave a simple shrug. "Anyways, next up Leshawna." Chris said as the glamour girl walked out on to the dock. She stood in between Cody and Izzy smiling. She basically had nothing to say.**

**"Okay? Up next we have Dawn!" He said as the girl walked out slowly and glared at Scott. He, obviously, glared back, but she just left it with a glare and walked into the crowd.**

**"Up next is silent B!" He said as the giant walked out onto the dock smirking.**

**"Hey Beverly!" Izzy yelled as everyone looked at her. "What? I watched the last season.." She said smiling innocently. B just growled and walked to the end of the dock.**

**"Okay. Now we have last years winner Lightning!" Chris said as Lighting jumped off the boat smiling.**

**"SHA-Lightning!" He said doing his usual pose. Noah rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh that's great, just another jock. Hopefully he isn't clumsy." He said referring to Tyler.**

**"No way is Lightning clumsy." Lightning said, immeadiatly tripping after saying that. This made everyone laugh as Lightning stood up and walked away blushing.**

**"Now here we have Dakota, who is no longer mutated, **_**thank god**_**..." Chris whispered the last part into the camera.**

**"Zoey!" Dakota yelled running up to give her a hug.**

**"Hey Dakota!" She said hugging her back.**

**"And now we have Multi- Personality Mike!" Chris said as Zoeys grin grew wider and he stepped onto the dock, this time wearing a long sleeve shirt under his normal shirt.**

**"Now Mike's trying a new style. Did someone get a memo?" Chris asked looking back at the contestants, who shook their heads.**

**"It's just a back-up shirt, you know, in case My shirt get's ripped off, I don't wanna have to deal with Vito.." Mike explained as Zoey smiled.**

**"Very cautious. Now go say 'hi' to your girlfriend." Chris said rolling his eyes as Mike ran to Zoey and hugged her.**

**"Brick!" He yelled as Brick jumped off the boat, saluting his fellow camp mates.**

**"It's a pleasure to be back sir! I won't let you down." He said walking past.**

**"And our final contestant... Jo!" Chris said smirking as she walked onto the dock, not saying a word. Brick swallowed hard and looked away.**

**"Hey G.I. Joke." Jo said smirking. Brick just growled and ignored her.**

**"Those are the first 16 campers, the originals, but we still have or newbies to come, so stay tuned right here on Total. Drama. REPLAY!" Chris said dramatically as the screen faded.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Newbies

"And were back on Total. Drama. Replay. Last time we met our first 16 contestants and today we will meet our final 16. Tune in with us here on Total. Drama. REPLAY!

_(Theme Song)_

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_So pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove._

_Nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause I wanna be famous._

_(A bunch of Na's)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

_(Whistles)_

"And were back. Today were gonna meet 17 newbies who will probably expect what's coming to them. First we have Shaelyn, the easy going girl!" Chris said as a girl with straight brown hair just below her shoulder and Grey/Green almond shaped eyes walked out. She had an hour glass figure too. She wore jean shorts and a white cotton v-neck. She also had brown-strapped sandals and a brown sweater. She, for purpose, wore and necklace with a ring on it.

"Hi everyone." The girl said smiling.

"Love the outfit girl. Did you put that together yourself?" Leshawna asked her as she nodded. "Well it is nice." She said smiling as Shaelyn went and stood beside her, still smiling.

"Next we have Sara, the girly girl!" Chris said as a girl with light brown average straight hair strepped out. She had sky blue eyes and wore a Light and Hot Pink long sleeved shirt. It showed her shoulders and stomach. (Sorta like Katie and Sadies c:) Under the shirt she wore a pink Tanktop with white short shorts and flip flops. Everyone stared at her as she walked past and stood between Dawn and Zoey.

"Okay... Next up is Emma, The Clutzy Scandinavian Fencer!" Chris said as a girl with a thin bladed sword came out. She had A good figure but was a little flat-chested. She had blonde medium slightly wavy hair and Round Blue eyes. She wore just the normal Pink Tee, Skinny Jeans, And sandals. She walked through with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Everyone!" She said as her sword dropped out of her hand. "Oops." She said as she reached down to grab it, but fell forwards and flipped. A few people chuckled as she frowned and grabbed her fencing sword and stood up. She walked into the crowd as the next boat arrived.

"And here is Deyaline, The Violent Party Princess!" Chris said smiling as another medium length hair'd girl came out. Her hair was dyed black and she had Green Eyes. She was very cuvy and her eyes were kinda like Courtney's. She wore a green and black polka-dotted, button-up blouse and black tights, with green hightops and a green bandana around her head.

"What's up Total Drama Replay!" She yelled throwing her fist in the air. She walked up to Izzy. "Hi I'm Deyaline!" She said smiling widley.

"Explosivo! Glad to meet you!" Izzy or 'Explosivo' said back smiling.

"Up next we have... Who do we have?" Chris asked the camera guy.

_'Rosalie' _The camera guy whispered back.

"Rosa- Rosalie!" Chris said hesistantly as Rosalie stepped on to the dock. Her hair was the same length as all the other girls, but flipped on the end. She was a strawberry blonde with brown eyes. Her eyes looked sorta like Dakota's. She wore a hot pink blazer over a light pink top and she had on a pleated purple skirt. She also wore white tights and pink flats. She held a short smile and walked past. She stood on Dakota's side.

"Up next is Hannah, The Stuck-Up Cheerleader!" Chris said as she strutted off her boat smirking. She had sliky chocolate brown hair half way down her back and sky blue eyes. She also had a very small nose and was very tan. She wore A royal blue crop top off the shoulder, brown skinny jeans, black wedges, a necklace with a rhinestone flower necklace and a pink bangle bracelet. She looked at everyone and stuck up her nose as she strutted into the crowd.

"Okay?... Next we have Angela, the rollerblading chick." Chris said as a girl came out rolling on the 4-wheeled skates. She jumped over the railing of the boat and smirked, standing proudly. She was a very skinny girl with violet red hair in a pony tail and BIG Bright Blue eyes. She wore a hot pink tanktop, a dark blue skirt, and hot pink rollerblades.

"Nice to meet you all, except you Duncan." She said frowning as she skated backwards into the crowd. He gave her that 'What did I do?' look.

"And our final girl Jesse!" Chris said as she walked out onto the dock, her noticable curves swaying side to side. She had short black hair with green eyes. She wore a grey peasant dress with pink flower accents, a pink belt and pink sandals. She walked over to the crowd silently.

"Now to say 'Hello' to our guys. The first one is Victor, the Uber Mega Nerd!" Chris said as a nerdish boy stepped out on the dock. He wore a sky blue dress shirt and khaki pants with big black dress shoes and glasses. He also had jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He walked out on the dock and passed everyone with his eyes closed.

"Up next we have Aaron, the Mysterious Musician!" Chris yelled smiling when a sort of muscly boy walked on the dock. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had on a white tee with a short-sleeved, black leather jacket and black jeans with a few rips in them. He also had black fingerless gloves and black hiker boots.

"Aaron. What's up man?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much." He said walking past him.

"Now we have Matten, the Comedic Nerd!" Chris yelled as a bo stepped out with brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black and white stripped tee with green skinny jeans and green, grey, and white skinny jeans. He also had on green suspenders and glasses. He flashed a smile and waved to everyone as he walked into the crowd.

"Next we have Kuurin, the Soft-Spoken One." Chris said in a hushed tone as Kuurin strolled on the dock with dark aqua blue hair and dark yellow eyes. He wore a large black tee with blue skinny jeans and red Chuck Taylors. He walked to Chris and softly said "Happy to be here" and walked into the crowd.

"Okay! That's four dudes. Up next we have Damon, The Human Reptile!" Chris said smiling as a man stepped on the dock. He had black hair and black and yellow eyes. He wore a tee with a lizard eye on it and ripped shorts. He also had brown sandals and a crocodile tooth around his neck. He smiled at Chris and walked into the crowd.

"Next we have Brendan, the Pokemon Freak!" Chris said continuing to smile as a black haired, red eyed boy walked onto the dock. He wore a black t-shirt with red stripes, black knee-high pants, green-black-and-red checkered Vans, glasses, and a white hat with a green bottom lip. He stepped on the dock with his head buried in a portable Pokemon game. He stepped into the crowd, not saying a word.

"O..kay. Up next here we have Chase, The Nice, Weird One!" Chris said as he stepped on to the dock smiling. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black hoodie. He also wore black skinny jeans and black hightops with a yellow lightning on them. He had black emoish hair and gray/blue eyes. "Hi everyone!" He said waving to them. Lightning looked at his shoes and smiled.

"Where did you get those shoes. Lightning needs a pair of those." He said still smiling. They started talking as the camera focused back on Chris.

"And next we have Hanzo, the Chivalrous Ninja!" Chris yelled as the contestant stepped onto the dock. He was a Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes stepped onto the dock. He wore Black ninja robes, black ninja pants, black sneakers, a black cloth to cover most of his face except the eyes and hair, and black rubber gloves. He just simply walked past.

"And finally we have Brandon, The Confused Athlete!" Chris yelled smiling as he stepped onto the dock. He had Black hair and Hazel eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt with 'trash' in white bold letters in the front. Black loose jeans and white and black hi-top Adidas with black retro nerd glasses. He smiled and waved to everyone before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away

"Well there you have it folks. Our newbies! What will we make them do? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REPLAY!" Chris yelled as the screen faded to black.

The newbies:

Girly Girls:

1. Shaeyln, the easy going girl _(northrnstar)_

2. Sara, the girly girl _(white rosestrand)_

3. Emma, The Klutzy Scandinavian Fencer _(zoopzoop)_

4. Deyalnie, the Violent Party Princess _(Coderrafan4)_

5. Rosalie, The prep _(Broadwayfan2013)_

6. Hannah, The Stuck-Up Cheerleader _(Mickeymouse4everz)_

7. Angela, The rollerblading chick _(tdangie)_

8. Jesse, the artistic author_(Yonna9queen)_

Boy..y Boys?:

1 Victor, The Uber Mega Nerd _(zeebem10)_

2. Aaron, The Mysterious Musician _(Jesse's Twin Brother1)_

3. Matten, The Comedic Nerd _(TheTeenageSketchArtist)_

4. Kuurin, the Soft-Spoke one _(Shindou Ranmaru)_

5. Damon, The Human Reptile _(Decepticon-RoadRage)_

6. Brendan, the Pokemon Freak _(Shindou Ranmaru)_

7. Chase, The Nice, Weird one _(Ilovefanfictions123)_

8. Hanzo, The Chivalrous Ninja _(The Jedi Ninja)_

9. Brandon, The Confused Athlete _(Tigerstaysinhiscage)_


	4. Authors Note

So sorry I haven't written lately. I'm going on vacation and won't be back for a few days :( Sorry. I will start as soon as I get back!


End file.
